dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Mutant Lizard
The Mutant Lizard is the most common species of Mutant Dino. Mutant Lizards are divided into many sub-breeds, each with unique abilities and traits. History Mutant Lizards belong to a currently-unidentified species of reptilian creatures native to Dinosaur Island. Sabre has proposed a theory that the lizards may be a small breed of dinosaur called Compsognathus. Others have suggested that they may belong to another species, Coelophysis. Neither theory has not been proven, with other scientists arguing that these lizards belong to a newly-discovered dinosaur species that has not yet been named. Regardless of their origins, these lizards were hunted and captured by XERRD operatives and mercenaries, then brought to the Dino Island Laboratory by Dino Track Transport. There, they were mutated by experiments involving the Maelstrom into Mutant Lizards. During the Dino Attack, swarms of Mutant Lizards quickly traveled to the farthest regions of the LEGO Planet, from LEGO City to Enchanted Island, either by sneaking aboard cargo ships, migrating across landmasses, or teleporting via Michelle Glados's teleport pads. They quickly infested cities and wildernesses alike, leaving much destruction and chaos in their wake. Fire-breathing Mutant Lizards are some of the few Mutant Dinos capable of surviving in icy climates such as Vikings Isle. They have also caused much damage to forests and jungles, often setting the regions ablaze. They were commonly found in Ogel's Island, Pirates Forbidden Island, Adventurers' Island, and other jungles of the planet. When Rex and Frank Einstein traveled through the wrecked Mercy Hospital in LEGO City, they first encountered an acid-spitting Mutant Lizard in the stairwell and later were ambushed by a darkness-breed Mutant Lizard on the top floor. His first mission as a member of Dino Attack Team was to neutralize a Mutant Lizard nest in downtown LEGO City. In later weeks, Rex found that Mutant Lizards were not only common but easy to capture and tame, and so he took up the practice of taming Mutant Lizards. The first Mutant Lizard he tamed was Trouble. Other Dino Attack agents took up Rex's practice and started taming Mutant Lizards. During Dino Attack Team's mission to Adventurers' Island, Stranger befriended a brown-skinned Mutant Lizard after they spared each other's life and insulted the other's mother. Stranger's Mutant Lizard companion was able to resist the temptations of the Maelstrom and, during the battle in the Maelstrom Temple battle, assisted Dino Attack Team in the fight against Baron Typhonus and his illusions. The genetics of Mutant Lizards were studied by the Shadows and used to program their DNA device. Their plan was to use the device to mutate Dino Attack agents such as Stealth and Databoard, causing the team to turn against itself. However, Databoard was able to undo the effects of their machine, and all mutated Dino Attack agents returned to normal. Despite the taming efforts of agents such as Rex and Stranger, Mutant Lizards were a constant menace to the Dino Attack Team. They often harassed the team's operatives, relying on their large numbers to overwhelm Dino Attack forces. Mutant Lizards continued to play frequent roles in Dino Attack missions and battles, due to the large swarms commonly infesting key places of interest such as the Goo Caverns and LEGO Island. Mutant Lizards frequently attempted to infiltrate Dino Attack Headquarters and even succeeded on multiple occasions, such as a group of Mutant Lizards attacking the Dino Attack Hospital Wing while most of the team's forces defended a nearby power station from Mutant T-Rex attack. During the final battle of LEGO City, Mutant Lizards were the first Mutant Dinos in Dr. Rex's army to reach Dino Attack Headquarters. Firecracker detonated a large amount of explosives in an effort to ward them off, but they continued to attack the smoldering base, proving to be a challenge for Dino Attack agents and allies struggling to reach the top floor. After Dr. Rex's defeat, any surviving Mutant Lizards scattered across the LEGO Planet. Dino Attack Team spent their post-war efforts hunting down and capturing Mutant Lizards, along with any other remaining Mutant Dinos. Biology All Mutant Lizards have increased speed, even compared to their natural versions. They are the most common Mutant Dinos and are encountered the most often by Dino Attack agents, especially in large groups where they are the most dangerous. They are skilled at infiltrating Dino Attack bases and at adapting to tactics used against them. While typically not as cunning as Mutant Raptors, Mutant Lizards are shown to have a degree of intelligence, and Stranger's Mutant Lizard was even able to learn how to (albeit poorly) spell English words. Mutant Lizards are the Mutant Dino species with the most variety. The powers of Mutant Lizards vary, with different strains of mutation granting different abilities. The various breeds of Mutant Lizard can be easily identified by their skin color. Known breeds and their respective powers are: *Orange/Red Skin: Fire-Breathing *Yellow Skin: Acid-Spitting *Green Skin: Camouflage *Black Skin: Darkness *Violet Skin: Stealth *Blue Skin: A rare breed, no abilities have currently been documented Notable Mutant Lizards *Axel: An Alpha Team agent who was temporarily mutated by Mutant Dino Serum. *Dash: A male Mutant Lizard kept in containment by Dino Attack Team. He formed a bond with Rev Raptor, who named him. *Hawk: One of the hatchlings of Dash and Helba, bred in captivity for study. Hawk was named by Rev Raptor. *Helba: A female Mutant Lizard kept in containment by Dino Attack Team. She formed a bond with Rev Raptor, who named her. *Hyrode: A Dino Attack agent who was temporarily mutated by Mutant Dino Serum. *Sapphire: A female blue-skinned Mutant Lizard tamed by Rex. Sapphire is Trouble's mate and they have multiple offspring. *Stealth: A Dino Attack agent who was temporarily mutated by Shadows experiments. *Trouble: A darkness-breed Mutant Lizard tamed by Rex. *An unnamed "prototype" Mutant Lizard, the first specimen to be mutated but without any Maelstrom-granted powers. The "prototype" Mutant Lizard has allied with Dino Attack Team. *An unnamed male brown-skinned Mutant Lizard that befriended Stranger. Trivia *The "prototype" Mutant Lizard has the smallest role of the four "prototype" Mutant Dinos in Dino Attack RPG. It is the only one that did not receive a name, and it is also the only one that was not directly shown to participate in the final battle. See Also *Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid Category:LEGO Category:Mutant Dinos Category:Species